Tangled Avenger
by Jettira
Summary: Rapunzel had thought that with the loss of gold from her hair and the outpouring of energy necessary to bring Eugene back to life that the power of the sun had left her. She was wrong and the world is about to get a whole lot bigger.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I own neither Tangled nor Avengers nor any part of any version of them. This was just an interesting thought I had to write down. I might add bits onto it if inspiration strikes. I might leave it alone to inspire others to take it where they will. Tho if you are inspired by it please let me know so I can check out what you come up with.**

* * *

Rapunzel had thought that with the loss of gold from her hair and the outpouring of energy necessary to bring Eugene back to life that the power of the sun had left her. She was wrong. Such power had survived for hundreds of years as a mere flower; to think that it would vanish just from one outlet being cut off was rather naive on her part. One can not fault her for this, she who had been so kept from the world and with the ignorance of her time that there was no way for her to understand the truth of its power within her. It had not only fused with her hair and tears, but her very essence though this she did not discover for some years. Her first inkling something was a bit not right, was when those around her began to develop a little grey along the temple, small wrinkles on the face, and complaints of the body. The natural signs of aging she knew well from her time with Mother Gothel; and yet, she remained unchanged. Eugene was the one to take note first and bring it to her attention. They discussed it at length and researched as much as they could. A sun droplet is a rare thing, this being the only even remotely recorded case and they found themselves sorely lacking in any information that might explain her unceasing youthfulness.

It was on Eugene's second deathbed that the truth of her power showed itself in force once again. He had grown old, for their time at least, and had taken ill slowly. Some strange illness the doctor had no cure for. One that weakened the body as they lost weight, made a persons breathing difficult and wet, and left him in extreme pain. Most recently he had begun to speak nonsense, accusing his caretakers of all manor of crimes and was unable to recognize his own family. It was on one such flight of delusion that Rapunzel found herself holding a Eugene who did not recognize her, crying for her beloved as she cradled him to her in a situation all to similar and different to one that had already played out. Ever so softly she began to sing, not with the intent to heal, simply to comfort. The song may as well have been a part of her, powerless though she thought it to be, it still comforted her in times of stress and sadness.

" _Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine_

 _Make the clock reverse, Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt, Change the fates' design_

 _Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine…'_

"Rapunzel?"

Eugene was young once more. The power had never left her.

They talked it over and decided to leave their kingdom. Their children were grown and while they loved them, they were no longer needed. It had already been decided that with Eugene's death Rapunzel wanted to hand over ruling to their eldest child, Finn. There were already enough questions asked over her eternal youth, this would only add to the rumor mill and unrest if it was discovered. They left to explore the world together and had many adventures and saw many sights. Rapunzel took the time to explore her power and see if she could trigger it from just a touch rather then her tears, and if singing was really necessary or if humming would do.

She and Eugene traveled for some few hundred years together, they did their best to keep tabs on their descendants. None seemed to have inherited the sun's gift. But regular humans aren't meant to live forever, as the years passed by Eugene aged more and more rapidly between healings which as a result also happened more and more frequently. Rapunzel could remember the same happening with Mother Gothel, though from the beginning of her time with her she had needed healing more often then Eugene did when they first set off. She had been using the flower long before it became a part of Rapunzel.

Rapunzel's heart broke for the 3rd time the day he refused to her healing. Even young, he could feel his age and his mind was beginning to slip more and more no matter his youthfulness. It was time for her to let him pass on he told her. With a heavy heart she tended him till his death. She buried his body back in the same area where her tower had been all those years ago.

She traveled the world some more and threw herself into learning the new things that were being discovered everyday. She took a great interest in learning medicine, she wanted to use her gift to help people, but subtly so as to avoid unwanted attention. With the mindset of the general populous she knew it could be dangerous if she was discovered. She would probably be accused of witchcraft and either hanged or burned. She didn't know if such things would kill her, but she was not keen to find out. She had taken great care over the years to keep herself away from dangerous situations. She hadn't always managed to avoid danger and had had her share of injuries, some life-threatening, but she had survived and wanted to continue surviving.

It was a lonely life but not without its rewards. She watched as the world grew and changed around her. Medicine became more and more effective everyday. People lived longer. New technologies were invented to kill ones fellow men. Travel became quicker. Wars broke out. A hero was made from a test-tube. Equality became a right rather then a privilege. An inventor and harbinger of war turned over a new leaf and fought to stop wars. And most recently, as the world came to realize… They were not alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: So I was still feeling inspired but it's super short.**

* * *

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him."  
 **  
**"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days."

"He is not of his right mind, my brother has always had a penchant for mischief but this is more then he is capable of. Something has affected his mind, we know not what, but his actions in recent years speak for themselves." Thor defended his brother softly. His worry for Loki apparent in his every manner.

"Affected his mind? What are you wanting us to do about that? He's dangerous and his plans need to be stopped." Steve asked.

"Before I left Asgard I was told of a being here on Midgard who may be able to help. She has great healing capabilities that may be able to stem Loki's madness."

Steve mulled it over for a few seconds before responding.

"Who knows how long it could take to find this person, we don't have that kind of time. We can set up a search if you have any information on how to find them but for now we need to focus on stopping the immediate threat before things get out of hand."

Maria Hill frowned a bit when the Captain looked to her for a sign of agreement. She wasn't sure about this 'being' Thor was referencing. SHIELD did its best to track any and all non-ordinary individuals, and they didn't have anything on a person with 'great healing capabilities". But if this thing was here, they definitely wanted on keep tabs on it, so she nodded to the Captain and Thor that SHIELD would acquiesce.

That was of course when Stark had to show up, despite the fact that he hadn't been invited, and within moments he and Dr. Banner were making their way to the labs. Their departure acted as a signal for the group to disperse, and disperse they did. Maria stepped forward and ushered Thor over to one of the techs who could set up the search for this mysterious 'being' and lingered to hear what information he could provide.

"What can you tell me sir?" The tech asked, fingers poised at the keyboard.

"Her name is Rapunzel, she is lady of slight build with brown hair and emerald eyes. Heimdall informed me she is on the Eastern side of your country working in one of your medical facilities, one of your 'hospitals'." Thor himself was only vaguely familiar with the term Hospital, they were not called such in Asgard, merely the Healer's ward. "Will that suffice?"

"Rapunzel is a pretty unique name, and with a general local and profession I should be able to find her no problem." The tech assured as he set to that very task. Thor gave him a somewhat over enthusiastic clap on the shoulder in thanks from which the man gave a grunt of protest and shoved down several keys he had not intended.

"What is your name my friend?"

"Uh, Jim Erikson sir" The tech stammered out, eyeing Thor in apprehension of another friendly gesture as he carefully moved his keyboard out of harms way and from under his hands for the moment. Thor beamed down at him a moment and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance Jim, son of Erik, and I thank you for your assistance in this matter."

"My fath-" Jim cut himself off as he realized it might be best to just accept it and not try to correct the friendly giant. "You're welcome sir"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Soooooo I'm back with another installment. I feel a little bad that its been so long and there are actual people interested in reading more. To be fair, I did warn that I may or may not post more and that still holds true. I know how frustrating it is when you find a story you really like but then it never gets finished, but this really was just a muse I had and I have no idea exactly where I want to take this. So bare with me. I still own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

The metal locker gave a squeak as Rapunzel slumped back against it with a groan. She pulled in a deep breath, held it for a 3 count, and exhaled slowly. With a small yawn she arched her back out and stretched her arms up as far as she could before letting all the tension leave her body. She heaved herself away from the lockers and turned to open the one she'd been using as a bulwark against gravity. Quickly switching her white lab coat for a light jacket and slinging her purse over her forearm she slammed her locker shut with a satisfying clang. Turning and making her way out into the hall she'd barely stepped through the door when she caught herself up short. The man she had almost walked into was definitely your cliché nondescript looking agent type. She blinked to see if maybe she could clear his visage away but no, he stayed. She glanced along the hall behind him quickly towards the reception area. There was a woman in the same suit type, auburn hair pulled into a simple ponytail and shades covering her eyes. Her attention was brought back when Mr. Man in Black cleared his throat and thrust his hand towards her.

"Dr. Ellen Rapunzel Fitzherbert " It was not a question.

"And you would be?" She asked as she reluctantly shook his hand in a quick motion before darting her hand away and taking a step back to gain a little more space. It was moments like this she wished she had her trusty frying pan in hand like when she met Eugene. Life was less scary with a frying pan in hand.

"Agent Brian Simmons ma'am, I need to ask you to come with me. I work for the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, call us S.H.I.E.L.D. We are in need of your expertise in a sensitive matter. If you'll come this way?" He stepped aside and extended a hand down the hall.

"Someone really wanted that acronym to work." Rapunzel blurted out without thought as she processed his words. "Wait, wait, wait, you need my expertise? In what? And why should I go with you guys? You're kinda shady looking you know, is this a weirdly polite way of kidnapping me? Cuz if it is, I'm not ok with it, I have patients you know. It's rude."

"I assure you ma'am we just need your assistance with a particular individual's medical needs and then we'll return you safely to your residence." Agent Simmons assured, cutting off her increasingly awkward ramblings. The other agent turned a fraction more in their direction, hands dropping from being folded behind her back to a ready position at her sides. Rapunzel slid another small step backwards angling her body towards the door behind her, one hand reaching for the doorknob as she stuttered out her excuses and condolences but she just really couldn't go with them and she hoped they could understand but if children shouldn't go off with strangers she didn't see why adults should either –

She cut herself off when the sound of faint screams came echoing down the hall that was unnaturally silent for a mid-afternoon in New York City. The two agents didn't say anything, just silently flanked her as she pushed past them to stand in the hallway entrance which opened into the non-emergency patient intake waiting area. Sally, behind the counter, was turning the volume up on the TV in the upper left corner with everyone's eyes riveted to the screen. It took her a few moments to process what she was seeing as the scene was so unimaginable she couldn't believe her eyes at first. It was a scene of destruction and terror as strange, grotesque creatures on flying craft whizzed around in the air above New York's streets. It was like a bad Sci-Fi movie. People were screaming and crying and running as explosions echoed all around. Blood and body parts flew anytime one of the creatures shot a fleeing pedestrian as carnege reined. The scene cut back to the Anchorman as he told them of the strange portal that had opened in the sky, the creatures pouring into the city to wreak havoc and death, and the strange group of people fighting against them. Rapunzel felt a strange disconnect from her body as she watched. A disassociation from reality. This couldn't be real, it must be a dream. She'd seen a few unbelievable things in her life, resurrections for one. But this, this was beyond the pale. Time seemed to pass infinitesimally slow and she was hyperaware of every breathe dragging through her trachea in and out of her lungs. Thoughts raced though she couldn't have told you any of them to save her life. She couldn't say how long she stayed that way, transfixed by the destruction, before coming back to herself. With one deep, though shaky, breathe to finish grounding herself she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and turned to Sally.

"Sally" She croaked weakly; then quickly cleared her throat and tried again much more strongly. Sally was transfixed by the TV but manage to tear her wide eyes away after a couple loud calls of her name.

"Make an announcement to expect code black. We're about to be very busy saving lives." Rapunzel looked deep into Sally's eyes until she got a small nod and like that the spell over the staff was broken as people began flying into prep work. Turning to Agents 1 and 2 Rapunzel issued an ultimatum.

"Either stay here and help with directing foot traffic or get out and help on the streets, I'm sure the alphabet agencies are gonna be very busy with all this just as I will be here too. I don't care so long as you make yourselves useful and stay out of our way." With her piece said she brushed past them and strode back into the locker room. Shutting her locker with a slam she pulled her white coat on and prepared to save as many as she could.


End file.
